Día Problemático
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Temari, hacía que un simple día escolar fuera de lo más problmático. Para: Bella Scullw, De: Umeki Nara :


**_Hola, este One-Shot esta dedicado a Bella Scullw, debido a su cumpleaños._**

**_Si, sé lo que diran, se llama "hermanitas naranja" entonces "¿porque un shikatema?" pues preguntenselo a Aniyasha XD me dijo que seria bueno tener a esta pareja como atribucion a su regalo n_n_**

**_Sin mas que decir, los dejo leer :)_**

* * *

><p>¿Nunca les ha pasado que tienen la sensación de que avanza el tiempo en una clase, y cuando volteas a ver el reloj, te das cuenta que es la primera hora de clases y te faltan otras mas?<p>

Eso, es algo con lo que los estudiantes de todo el mundo tienen que lidiar diariamente.

Mas aun, si se es un estudiante que pocas veces es motivado a hacer algo, justo como Nara Shikamaru.

-Buenos días alumnos – saludó el profesor que impartía la clase de "Formación Cívica y Ética", Umino Iruka.-

-Buenos días, Iruka-Sensei – respondieron a coro sus alumnos, unos mas enérgicos que otros mientras se levantaban para hacer una leve reverencia.

-Pueden sentarse- indico sonriente el profesor de coleta mientras dejaba su portafolio en su escritorio – Muy bien chicos, como les había indicado la clase anterior, hoy les voy a hablar sobre los requisitos que las escuelas de nivel medio superior exigen para poder entrar a una de sus escuelas.. -empezó a explicar calmadamente el maestro.-

-_Que problemático –_ pensó con pesadez el Nara dirigiendo su atención alrededor suyo, observando atento las acciones de sus compañeros de clase.

La mitad de la clase se encontraba atenta a lo que el maestro decía, apuntando ciertos detalles como número de aciertos para el examen de admisión, promedio mínimo para ser aceptado y horarios y materias que impartían las escuelas que le interesaban ademas de sus especialidades. Un cuarto de la clase aparentaba poner atención y estar apuntando cosas importantes, cuando en realidad realizaban la tarea que se les había olvidado realizar del día anterior. Y el último cuarto de la clase se encontraba ignorando por completo los datos que se les brindaban, y platicando entre su grupo de amigos entre susurros para no ser escuchados por el profesor.

Mañana aburrida, clase aburrida, tema aburrido y ,solo por agregar, Nara aburrido.

Volteo la mirada hacia la puerta del salón, que se encontraba en la esquina contraria a él. Y sentada cerca de esa puerta se encontraba Sabaku No Temari, formando parte de la mitad de la clase que si prestaba atención al profesor y anotaba lo importante en su libreta.

Bien, podía ser problemática esa chica, pero eso no significaba que le desagradara. Es mas, podía aceptar para sí mismo que la chica era linda. Demasiado linda.

-Y luego dices que lo que dicen los demás sobre que te gusta Temari son solo rumores – escucho decir a su mejor amigo Chouji, que se encontraba sentado delante suya, recargado en el respaldo de la silla de tal manera que pudiera girar levemente su cabeza para ver a su amigo-

-Porque no son mas que eso, rumores de chicos que tienen gusto por el morbo – respondió tranquilamente el Nara –

-Tal vez por tu parte, esos rumores no tengan fundamentos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por parte de Temari. Después de todo es bien sabido que le gustas -dijo aun sonriente el Akimichi.-

-¿Que? - fue lo ultimo que logró articular Shikamaru después de esa confesión, pero sin darse cuenta aumento inconscientemente el volumen de tu voz, haciendo que se pudiera escuchar justo cuando el profesor Iruka explicaba los diversos planteles a los que los muchachos podrían inscribirse, así que por dicha interrupción todos se callaron -

-Señor Nara, le hago una invitación para que salga del salón junto al señor Akimichi y puedan conversar todo lo que puedan. Así mi clase no les resultara "problemática" -hizo énfasis en la última palabra de manera irónica, a lo cual como respuesta obtuvo unas cuantas risas de los presentes-

-Que problemático -susurro para si mismo, a lo cual el profesor frunció el ceño – ya me callo Iruka-Sensei, continué con su clase -

Iruka suspiro pesadamente, mientras reanudaba lo que con anterioridad estaba diciendo.

Pero si de por si el Nara no podía prestar atención, ahora mucho menos con lo que Chouji le acababa de revelar.

* * *

><p>Que genial se siente cuando, por casualidad y de improvisto, uno de tus profesores no va a dar clases verdad?<p>

Era lo que justamente pensaba Temari mientras se ponia los audifonos de su celular, y sacaba el aparato para escuchar algo de música.

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje**_

_**con rumbo hacia lo desconocido**_

_**no sé si algún día vuelva a verte**_

_**no es fácil aceptar, haber perdido **_

Empezó a escuchar una canción llamada "¿De que me sirve la vida?". Muy bonita, aunque muy romantica para su gusto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, se concentro en la letra de la canción.

_**Por mas que suplique, "no me abandones"**_

_**dijiste "no soy yo, es el destino"**_

_**y entonces entendi, **_

_**que **__**aunque te amaba**_

**tenia que elegir, otro camino**

**-**_Y aquí viene la parte romantica - _sonrió para sí misma mientras rodaba los ojos con ironía

_**¿De que me sirve la vida,**_

_**si eres lo que yo pido?**_

_**Los recuerdos no me alcanzan **_

_**pero me mantienen vivo**_

_**¿De que me sirve la vida,**_

_**si no la vivo contigo?**_

_**¿De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere,**_

_**y sin ti ya la he perdido?**_

Inconscientemente Temari levanto la mirada, y al mirar alrededor suyo, observando como los chicos de su salón empezaban a armar algo parecido a una fiesta en el salón, busco con la mirada a cierto moreno que casi sacan en la clase anterior. Lo encontró observando, de manera aburrida, hacia la ventana, tratando de pasar desapersivido por todo el revuelo de sus amigos.

Y como si fuera acto reflejo, el Nara giro su cabeza encontrandose asi, con la mirada de la rubia_._

**_Escucha bien amor, lo que te digo_**

**_pues creo, no habrá otra ocasión,_**

**_para decirte que no me arrepiento, _**

**_de haberte entregado el corazón_**

Y Temari al escuchar esa parte de la cancion justo cuando se encontro con la penetrante y examinadora mirada del Nara, solo atinó a sonrojarse levemente y voltear la mirada, tratando de parecer indiferente ante el anterior encuentro de miradas.

_-¿Será acaso que Chouji tiene razón?- _se preguntaba interiormente el Nara.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has sentido que las personalidades de tus maestros no encajan con su apariencia?<p>

Pues los estudiantes del Instituto Konoha, si.

En especial cuando se trataba de Morino Ibiki, profesor de matemáticas.

Un hombre de cuerpo robusto y que, en apariencia, pareciera que se trataba de un hombre de la mafia o algo parecido debido a las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro, además de su semblante serio e intimidante con el que recibía a los alumnos de nuevo curso. Pero pasado cierto tiempo, Morino Ibiki le tomaba cariño a cada alumno que instruía, e incluso llegaba a mostrarse amable y simpático, haciendo una que otra broma para hacer la clase mas divertida y ligera.

Prueba de ello, era que cuando un alumno regresaba del sanitario, al entregar la tarjeta Ibiki enseriaba su semblante, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo de vital importancia.

-Todo salio segun lo planeado? -dijo no pudiendo disimular mas una sonrisa picarona al ver como los alumnos reian, incluso la "victima" de su cuestinamiento

Y pese a ser también un maestro exigente, parecia que era un hombre con el cual se podía hablar fácilmente y ser escuchado, de aquellos que te dan una opinión según la experiencia adquirida con el tiempo.

Eso es algo que Shikamaru supo al ver, como Ibiki parecia narrarle algo a Temari que seguramente no serian los temas de "adición y sustracción algebraíca"

¿De que estarían hablando esos dos?

* * *

><p>-A ver gusanos. O sacan su libro de texto y comienzan a estudiar la tabla periódica mientras reviso unos trabajos, o les juro que iré a sus asientos y les meteré la tabla periódica por donde les quepa – vociferó Anko Mitarashi apenas hubo entrado al salón.<p>

Y, sabiendo el temperamento del que la maestra de Química era dueña, los alumnos acataron la orden sin quejas y en silencio

_-Odio la maldita tabla periódica – _pensó Temari fastidiadia mientras empezaba a leer los elementos y trataba de aprenderselos de memoria.

Miro de reojo a la profesora, que revisaba y calificaba algunos proyectos que pertenecían a otro grupo. En el aula reinaba el silencio más que nada, apenas y se escuchaban los pequeños susurros de los estudiantes repasando los elementos por familias: ya que, si te aprendias hasta la octava familia tenias al menos el diez por ciento del examen aprobado, el cual valía el cincuenta por ciento.

-A ver... -cerró los ojos y su libro, lista para ver los resultados de su repaso- La única que me falla es la octava familia. Son… helio -empezó a ennumerar con sus dedos- neón.. argón, xenón... radón y ununoctio -dijo para sí misma-

-Te falto Kryptón -hablo una voz a su espalda, la cual, para su desgracia reconoció a la perfección y como si fuera acto reflejo, giro para encontrarse con el moreno que corrigió su error-

-¿Que haces aquí, Nara? Tu asiento esta hacia allá -apunto hacia el extremo contrario del salón-

-Tenten me cambio su lugar para repasar la tabla periodica con Neji -sonrio de lado- A lo que iba, te falto Kryptón. Son helio, neón, argón, kryptón, xenón, radón y ununoctio. -sonrió de satisfaccion al ver a la rubia fruncir el ceño-

-Yo no te pedi ayuda – e indignada se giro para ver hacia al frente, asi ignorando al Nara por completo-

* * *

><p><em>"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" <em>fue la frase que, Ino Yamanaka le susurro en su oido mientras lo abrazada por el cuello por sorpresa, cuando justamente Temari se encontraba caminando cerca de ahí en el descanso.

Su amiga, la habia ayudado de cierta manera para poder ver como la rubia lo miraba de manera enojada y se iba como si estuviera ofendida.

Celos. Ino habia hecho que Temari se pusiera aunque fuera un poco, celosa.

-Puede que sea una buena táctica para descubrir lo que siente tu presa Shikamaru, pero ten en cuenta que ella puede encontrar alguien más que si se acerque a ella, y no use pruebas tontas como tratar de dar celos – fueron las palabras que Asuma Sarutobi, profesor de Historia, le ofreció cuando fue a calificarse el apunte de hoy-

-¿Y que es lo que me recomiendas que haga, sensei? -bufó molesto -

-Deja de hacer el vago y has lo que tienes que hacer -dijo en un suspiro.

* * *

><p>-Students in Japan are some of the best in the world. But, their lives are very difficult, and they revolve around school and their studies. Secondary school students have a full day of school and studies – fue lo que dijo Shikamaru, acatando a la petición del profesor Kakashi, profesor de inglés, de leer el parrafo número uno de la lectura de su libro.<p>

¿Como rayos un holgazán como él podía hablar inglés de manera tan fluida? Es lo que se preguntaba Temari

-Muy bien Shikamaru, puedes tomar asiento – dijo el profesor de manera calmada y Shikamaru se sentó en su asiento - Ahora, Temari podrias traducirnos al español lo que Shikamaru ha dicho? -pidio a la Sabaku No -

-Por supuesto – se levanto para que lo que iba a decir, lo pudieran escuchar todos- Los estudiantes en Japón son algunos de los mejores en el mundo. Pero, sus vidas son muy dificiles, y giran en torno a su escuela y estudios. Los estudiantes de escuela secundaria tienen un dia completo de escuela y estudios –

-Muy bien Temari, puedes tomar asiento – la Sabaku No obedeció, y al haberse sentado miro de reojo en direccion a Shikamaru, notando como él la miraba solamente a ella y sonriendo-

**_-Aprende a que yo tambien puedo sobresalir al igual que tu Nara – pensó, como si con eso él pudiera captar sus pensamientos-_**

* * *

><p>Alivio<p>

Que bonita sensación al escuchar el timbre de la campana anunciando el término de labores escolares.

Los alumnos, empezaron a retirarse junto a sus grupos de amigos directamente hacia sus viviendas, casi huyendo de esa institución que le ponía presión a sus vidas diariamente.

-¿Kankuro, donde esta Gaara? - pregunto curiosa la rubia Sabaku No al notar la ausencia del mas pequeño de los tres-

-Dijo que iría a casa de Matsuri para ayudarla a estudiar, creo que mañana tiene examen – dijo rascandose despreocupadamente la nuca a lo cual la rubia suspiró-

-Esta bien, vamonos -empezo a andar, pero al ver que su hermano no la seguía se detuvo- ¿Kankuro? - y al girarse vio como el castaño tomama una actitud simpática y coqueta con unas chicas de primer grado, lo cual significaba que tendría que regresar a casa ella sola-

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? - Temari observo atonita a Shikamaru, que aparecio en cuanto ella doblo una esquina de la calle-

-Has lo que quieras -contesto tratando de parecer brusca e indiferente, para que el Nara se fuera ofendido y la dejara sola. Pero contrario a los pensamientos de la rubia, él empezo a caminar tras de ella con su habitual caminar despreocupado-

-¿Porque ultimamente te siento tensa conmigo? -pregunto, iniciando una conversacion que tendria que haber tarde o temprano-

-Porque eres un idiota – al decirlo, ni se molesto en mirarlo a la cara y siguio mirando al frente-

-Pero soy el idiota que te gusta, no? -se detuvo un segundo, y la rubia despues de dar dos pasos mas, al analizar el significado de esas palabras tambien se detuvo-

-Si – y reanudo el camino como si las ultimas palabras de parte de ambos no valieran nada, lo cual el moreno, imitó

-¿De eso hablabas con Ibiki? - se posiciono al lado de ella -

-Algo asi -

-¿Sabes que le gustas a este idiota? -

-Me lo imaginaba – seguía con la mirada al frente, aunque por dentro su corazón empezó a acelerarse debido a la confesión de él.

Momento de silencio

-¿Porque me huyes la mirada? - se hartó por la incomodidad de ese silencio y la tomó del brazo, girandola en el proceso y haciendo que ella chocara con su pecho -

-Sueltame -trato de safarse, mas sin embargo, el Nara hizo mas efícaz el agarre tomandola de la cintura-

La tomó del mentón, cuando ella dejó de forcejear, e hizo que levantara la mirada. Una mezcla de nervios y enfado era lo que encontro en esas hermosas esmeraldas de las que Temari era poseedora.

Fue acercando su rostro, lentamente hacía el de la rubia, y junto suavemente sus labios con los de ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Temari giraba el rostro y rechazaba su acción.

-Sueltame ahora mismo -hablo con firmeza, aun sin verlo a la cara, y con un visible color carmín en las mejillas-

-Esta bien – hablo un poco decepcionado, y la soltó, no sin antes recorrer lo mas lentamente que pudo la cintura de ella con sus manos.

Y la rubia le dio la espalda ahora caminando a paso firme y decidida a no volver la mirada atrás. A lo cual, Shikamaru la siguío, aun sabiendose rechazado.

Llegaron a la vivienda, despues de unos 10 minutos de incomodidad y silencio. La rubia sacó sus llaves de su bolsa, e introdujó una de ella en el cerrojo, cuando abrió entro a su casa, a lo que Shikamaru solamente se quedo parado en su lugar

-Hasta luego – dijo Temari con su habitual tono de voz -

-Hasta luego – respondio del mismo modo. La rubia le cerró la puerta en la cara, sin ser brusca, y él solamente se quedo unos segundo ahí parado, frente a la puerta, esperando en vano a que algo sucediera.

Suspiro, no aguantando más y se resigno, dio media vuelta.

-Shikamaru -escucho como lo llamaban al abrir la puerta de nuevo -

-¿Si? - se giro un poco, mostrando aun su faceta de vago total -

Y, lo que no se espero que llegaría, llego. Temari se acerco a él con paso firme, tomandolo del cuello de su camisa, y besandolo con una fiereza incontrolable.

-Te veo mañana -dijo la rubia tras terminar el beso. Lo beso por ultima vez en los labios, antes de soltarlo y ahora si, entrar en la vivienda dejando al Nara solo, sonrojado y sonriente-

-Que día mas problemático me has dado, Temari – dijo sonriendo de lado

* * *

><p>Ahora, lo ultimo que tengo por decir es,<p>

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella Scullw, se te quiere :) !


End file.
